


Darkholme Family Matters

by NidoranDuran



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Mystique succeeded in bringing Rogue and Nightcrawler back into the Brotherhood’s fold thanks to promise of family and a power-suppressing collar, which lets Rogue enjoy her new family in some very depraved ways. Commission for sims2472





	1. Chapter 1

Anna Marie's hand found its way to Kurt's cock with the kind of insistent regularity that would have been indecent even if she weren't his adoptive sister, and given the circumstances behind their relation it was so much worse. But she just couldn't care about any of that as she lay on her stomach, legs kicking up as she smiled, hand stroking along her brother's cock and eyes staring up at him eagerly. "Think you're ready to fuck me again?" she asked, baring her teeth in a big smile, the kind of smile she never thought she'd be showing a guy. She also thought she'd never be running her bare hand along a guy's dick either though, so it seemed only fair that she break plenty of new ground where she could. Pushing on boldly, she worked her hand up and down along his dick with a steady tease.

"You don't stop, do you?" Kurt groaned, his cock aching and twitching under Anna Marie's firm, confident strokes. It was hard not to love the feeling of her hand at work, but he knew there were so many pleasures more enticing and satisfying than that amid her body. "We fucked ten minutes ago."

"Twenty," Anna Marie corrected. "And it's been too long already. I have a lot of lost time to make up for, and I don't want to hold anything back." She smiled, leaning forward to drag her tongue along his cock. "So come on. Facefuck your hot goth sister already."

Raven had managed to sink her hooks into her children far more intensely than she'd thought possible. Bringing her dear Anna Marie back into the fold was important, and dragging Kurt into joining the Brotherhood as well helped solidify them not only as a family, but as the worst nightmare to Xavier's brats. What really helped pull Anna Marie in was the 'gift' Raven had given her: a power-inhibiting collar that could suppress her powers with the press of a button, allowing the touch starved and isolated girl to know the feeling of physical affection. It mixed well with her goth aesthetic, but Anna Marie always felt it worked even better when it was the only thing she wore while chasing depraved pleasures with her brother.

Giving themselves up to debauchery and decadence was easier than it should have been for the brother and sister, who were pulled deep into their mother's clutches and twisted with the utmost of ease, finally having a place they belonged and could be so unambiguously themselves. To that end, Anna Marie was far more into the mess than Kurt was, making up for lost time by constantly craving her brother's big dick, not that Kurt objected at all to the treatment.

"Earn it," Kurt groaned, putting his book down and leaning back as he stared at Anna Marie, with her crooked and wry smile. If she wanted him to facefuck her, she could do some of the work first, he reasoned, his playful gaze making Anna Marie's smile widen even brighter as she accepted his challenge. Pushing forward abruptly, Anna Marie got right to work at sucking his big dick right into her mouth and pushing forward, moaning around the thick cock she had before her, ready to treat it to something hot and crazed for the sake of giving him exactly what he wanted, which fortunately for Anna Marie was also precisely what she wanted.

Her hand worked quicker along his cock as her mouth embraced the head, sucking it greedily down and getting right to work at treating his dick to a steady and aggressive oral treatment. There was no hesitation on Anna Marie's part, just forward and aggressive cocksucking, as she knew exactly where she thrived best and where she could most effectively get what she wanted out of him. Kurt's thick cock was a bit tricky to get her lips to form a nice, snug seal around, thick enough to provide more than a couple challenges in the process, but Anna Marie was determined, and had gained enough practice by now to have a pretty firm grasp on exactly how to handle a dick this big.

Kurt groaned, leaning happily back and letting her keep working at his cock at her own pace. "You want it so bad," he teased, fingers tightening in her hair as he marveled at the slutty goth girl lying on the bed. The fingers then ran down to tug at her collar a bit, taunting her with a gesture that made her stiffen up in surprise and excitement as he let her keep working. Back up to her head he went, teasing her with the promise of shoving down at some point, knowing it was what she wanted but happily leveraging her expectations against the fact he controlled the pace of this and could easily hold out for as long as he wanted, if only to make her ache for it even harder.

Anna Marie whined around his cock, nodding in agreement. "I love my brother's big, fat cock," she moaned, pulling back for a moment and not bothering to wipe some of the drool from her lip before she shoved forward again and sucked him down a bit deeper still. With her powers finally under control, there was nothing that could keep Anna Marie from embracing her needs for affection and letting herself go, and she knew she was getting wildly out of control in the process, even letting the other Brotherhood guys rail her sometimes just so she could feel their affection, but she didn't care about how gone she was or how unreasonable her ravenous hungers had become. All that mattered was enjoying the pleasures she had been too long without, and about mingling with the family she finally had and loved.

Kurt took his time in letting Anna Marie get all worked up in dealing with his cock, biding his time and letting her give him a nice, sloppy bit of head before he threw her for a loop and very abruptly jumped into action. It was sudden, and that was entirely on purpose, as he grabbed the back of Anna Marie's head and shoved her down his cock when she was least expecting it, knowing it was the moment she would be least prepared to handle it and thus most vulnerable to his feverish treatment. He forced her down his cock as far as he could, burying himself down her throat and gripping her hair tightly, ready to turn on her and go for a sudden, unhinged rush of excitement.

But the surprise only excited Anna Marie, who shivered in excitement as she felt the sudden, harsh treatment overwhelm her. She took it in stride, moaning loudly and hotly as the hard back and forth treated her to something absolutely maddening. Her throat spasmed around the thick cock forcing its way down her gullet, but every choking sound she began to make as Kurt worked at her face was one of absolute bliss. This was the kind of treatment Anna Marie loved, something she craved more than was even remotely decent. A good, vulgar facefuck was so physical and intense, providing to Anna Marie something primal and real, something that she couldn't help but feel thoroughly as she was roughed up and treated to the madness, left to shiver about in helpless, heated excitement.

Back and forth her head was shoved, the pulling of her hair only serving to further entice and excite Anna Marie as she felt herself overwhelmed by the touch, spinning out of control amid all of the throbbing lust and twisted desire that ruled her. Sucking her brother's cock wasn't weird to her at all. Being facefucked and brutalized by it almost felt more normal in some weird way. As far as she was concerned, her loving new home was a much better scene than anything she was getting over with Xavier, and she didn't want to leave or spend a moment doing anything but staying right here and embracing the chance to continue being loved and cared for.

And fucked. A lot.

The rapid up and down of Anna Marie's head guided along Kurt's thick cock drove both of them wild. Anna Marie for the chance to enjoy her facefucking, and Kurt for the raw pleasure that overwhelmed hi min having his cock sucked so well and so deep, the tight throat and the hot mouth all working eagerly to treat his cock to all of the affection and love that she could muster for him. This was where he felt most satisfied and most relaxed, able to soak in the pleasure and attention while Anna Marie labored over his dick, selfless in her approach. Her hands gripped his thighs, not even tending to her pussy, even though he was sure she was sopping wet with need in the wake of her desperate urges.

All of the hot, frantic excitement and motion proved too much for Kurt to handle. He pulled her back suddenly, tugging his sister's mouth from his cock as he let out a hot, eager gasp of excitement and blew his load all over her face. Anna Marie took the facial in stride, moaning in rapturous approval as she accepted the messy facial and embraced her shameless want, a writhing mess moaning loudly in the midst of pure surrender. "Cum all over me," she whined, happily taking it all over her face before leaning forward to lick his cock clean, jerking the last few drops from his head and sucking them up.

"It's impressive how you don't stop," Kurt groaned, able to see the need in his sister's eyes. Anna Marie wasn't done yet and he knew it, ready to pounce on her, but before he could, he noticed someone in the doorway. "Mother!" he gasped, doubling back in surprise as Raven stood there with a cocked hip and a smile; naked, blue, and looking absolutely gorgeous. Anna Marie turned to face Raven, not bothering to clean the cum off of her face as she did so.

"It looks like you don't stop either, Kurt," Raven purred, walking into the bedroom with a smile bright on her face. She closed the door behind her and locked it. "But it looks like I'm just in time to join in the fun." Just as the two siblings fucked indiscriminately, Raven didn't shy away from joining them, and they both happily gave their mother precisely as she wanted. It was just another element of the frenzied debauchery they now lived with, relishing in the decadence of their amoral delights, removed from a care of what society thought about any of them. She slipped onto the bed, climbing onto it and lying beside her son, hands grabbing at his chest as she pushed forward for a loving, hot kiss, while Anna Marie leaned forward to kiss at her thighs in adoring preparation.

"Do you want me to fuck you first?" Kurt asked, happy to do whatever she asked him to do. His kisses were firm and attentive, eagerly driven by a desire to give his mother everything she wanted. No longer an outcast misfit, he relished in his new family life and in the relief he felt in being able to be himself.

"I think I would. Sorry Anna Marie, but ti seems you did all of that prep work just to make your brother's cock all ready for me." Raven smirked brightly as she watched her daughter pull away. "But Kurt can fuck you next, and I'll even let you eat his cum out of me, if that makes you feel better."

"I'll be fine. I love watching you two together." Anna Marie lay down beside her mother, and she took received kisses, with particular emphasis on Raven cleaning the cum up off of her face and shoving it back into her mouth with her tongue, adding fuel to the heated kiss they shared and ensuring it wound on in even more intense, depraved glee. Raven savoured it, making it with her daughter as her son rolled over and shifted into position, tugging her inward to the center of the bed and spreading out her sleek legs so he could get to her. Anna Marie in turn shifted about to lie beside her at a more comfortable angle, one where she could grope at her luscious breasts and get to her lips with ease while having plenty of room to spread out her own legs and move about as needed.

"I have enough for both of you," Kurt promised as he spread out his mother's legs and pushed his thick blue cock forward. "But for now, mother, it's all about you." With one firm, hard push, Kurt fed his cock into his mom's hot twat, cursing under his breath as he felt the hot embrace of her slick folds take him. There was nothing quite as intense as feeling Raven's tight snatch around his thick cock, and he wasn't ashamed of losing himself to the excitement a little bit as he bucked forward, hips stuttering and pushing on faster and harder in the heated midst of his need. He shoved on, groaning in excitement as he started to work at fucking Raven, intent on letting nothing get in the way now.

Raven let out hot, quivering moans she felt her son's thick cock shove into her, the sudden, hot penetration making her twist excitedly. There was no pleasure quite like being wrecked by her son's fat cock, and she didn't shy away from giving herself up happily to his frustrations. "Fuck me," she moaned, biting her lip and clutching Kurt's chest tightly as she stared up at him, eyes burning with want. There was a reason she'd corrupted these two as thoroughly as she had, as the insane delight of these incestuous couplings and threesomes provided Raven with a kind of pleasure she just wasn't getting anywhere else. But here, she could savour all of it, embracing the fire and the excitement as she worked herself back and forth to meet her son's cock, embracing the greedy thrills she found underneath her son.

Kurt's thrusts were confident and pointed, as he'd already been riled up by his facefucking of Anna Marie and found himself needing to vent even more, frustrated and fiery as he shoved forward into Raven's slick cunt. Even if Raven had just joined them, she was in for a good, deep pounding, as Kurt was too excited to take it slow or try to even things out until she could get used to his pace; he just went right for fucking her hard and let her feel out how she wanted to handle it. Not that Raven was going to mind such things, moaning in ravenous approval and urging him to fuck her harder, hips bucking forward to meet his thrusts as she welcomed his roughness without apology or shame. All she wanted now was more of her children, and she would do anything to get it.

Lying there to soak in the excitement, Anna Marie slipped a hand down between her legs to admire the debauchery, purring in steady approval as she fingered herself, watching the pace that Kurt struck in pounding their mother so she could work her fingers in and out at the same speed. "Fuck her until she screams," she said, egging him on eagerly as she got into the role of voyeur, not at all minding that she had to wait as she got to instead soak in the sinful delight of seeing her mother take Kurt's cock. Raven's big blue breasts heaved from the pressure of his thrusts, her spine arching back and her face lit up with a look of pure bliss that just made her so kissable and so ripe for the taking.

Anna Marie shoved forward to make out with Raven, seizing her lips in greedy, loose excitement, not wanting to push in too tightly and rob Kurt of hearing Raven's sweet moans, the gratifying feedback she knew he deserved to be able to hear ringing out loud and bold. It was a careful balance to strike as her fingers plundered her needy hole, but Anna Marie felt confident she could walk it, confident that she could walk the lien and make sure everyone got what they wanted out of this twisted little moment together.

Kurt liked the sight of Anna Marie toying with herself while he fucked Raven, but he knew that something even better would only have made this more fun for everyone involved. His playful, wriggling tail took Anna Marie by surprise as he forced it up against her hand and pushed forward, driving the spaded head into her pussy as her fingers withdrew. "I have to keep both my ladies satisfied," he said, giving a playful nod as Anna Marie began to gasp in excitement. His thrusts on Raven bore down faster in turn, as he felt the tension in the room bubbling up, threatening to boil over as he worked hard and fast at keeping everyone satisfied and having a good time. It was all he could do to keep them happy, and he took pride in being able to handle two beautiful women at once like he could.

Twisting cries of hot pleasure filled the room as the sensations mounted, as all three drew closer and closer to raw, molten satisfaction. They writhed in the throes of need and heated lust, giving themselves up to the throbbing bliss that seized hold of them and refused to let go, their bodies twisting about in writhing need through the excitement that hit them. Nothing felt as good as the three of them together, all working at one another's pleasure, whether it was Kurt tailfucking Anna Marie to keep her from feeling left out, or Anna Marie sucking on one of her foster mother's tits to keep Raven moaning even louder. Together, three twisted, depraved individuals found something sweet together, and there was something beautiful in that, as far as they were concerned, so they rolled with ti and gave themselves up happily to the burning excitement without question.

With her legs going up in the air and latching around Kurt's waist suddenly, Raven seized control of the situation. "Cum in me!" she shouted, her voice harsh and tense as she laid the desperate order down upon him, and Kurt wasn't one to keep her from what she wanted. He slammed forward, losing himself under her firm word and her heated command, although the sudden clenching down of her slick pussy around his cock certainly helped greatly with that. There was no hesitation for the way they succumbed, for the burning relief and excitement that gripped them as Kurt creampied his mother amid her desperate cries for relief, losing himself to the excitement and the want without shame. Bodies writhed together in burning need as they gave in to the pleasures together, spinning wildly out of control.

There was just one problem: Anna Marie hadn't gotten off. With a frustrated while, she lay there, writhing alongside them, but she wasn't satisfied yet. Her brother's tail was wonderful, but she needed more, and as she stared on with hopeful, hungry eyes at them, she hoped they weren't going to leave her waiting, her body squirming under the needy, desperate excitement as she stared at them both, hopeful and wanting.

"Let me catch my breath first you needy slut," Raven groaned. It was all in loving, good fun, of course, and she was quick to lean in and kiss Anna Marie. "Make sure you take her as hard as you can, Kurt. She needs all the help she can get now. Oh, you look so needy and vulnerable. Do you want your brother's fat cock, you dirty little goth fucktoy?" As Kurt pulled out of her, she let out a needy, desperate gasp, body shivering as the thick dick plugging up her pussy pulled out and she could already feel the cum leaking out of her.

"I do! I want it so bad, Kurt." She whined, and as Kurt drew away, she took her place, shifting over onto all fours between her mother's leg, face shoving itself greedily forward to lap at her mother's well used hole as her hips wiggled and her perky ass waved in Kurt's direction. "Take me however you want me, I just need that big dick inside me!"

Anna Marie had opened herself up for a little bit more than she could chew with that offer, as Kurt's eyes fell onto her gorgeous backside, and he decided he was going to surprise her a little bit. His hands grasped her hips and he shoved forward with one swift thrust, shocking Anna Marie with the way he buried half his cock right up her tight ass rather than claiming her pussy. It made her yell out in surprise, head rolling back excitedly, at least until a hand grabbed the back of her head. Raven forced her down to get back to eating her pussy, and Anna Marie ravenously obeyed, hungrily devouring her mother's spent snatch and accepting her rough place in the middle.

"I love fucking your ass," Kurt grunted, shoving in deeper as he worked his hips quickly on back and forth with deep, harsh thrusts, driven by all of the excitement and want that had taken hold of him. He knew he was in a place now where he could do whatever he damn well pleased, and he took his change to play with her thoroughly. His tail slipped back into her pussy and began to fuck her with firm, aggressive thrusts, a one-man double penetrating machine that could only bring Anna Marie even more pleasure than she'd been feeling before. All according to plan and all exactly what he wanted.

Raven, in turn, used a firm hand in her daughter's hair to keep her working with her hungry, skilled mouth at her pussy. Anna Marie was orally gifted, and her deft tongue did wonderful things with each lick and caress along Raven's mound or inside of her slick hole that left her writhing happily in place. "Eat all of that cum out of me right now," she groaned, head rolling back against the pillows as Anna Marie's tongue brought pleasures intense enough to certainly compare to her brother's cock, albeit in a different way.

Being stuck in the middle with a cock pounding her ass hard and a dominant hand forcing her to eat pussy, Anna Marie found herself thriving in the familiar position of being subject to both her mother and brother's demands. They were rough and forceful with her, aggressive in what they wanted and in how they got it, and she was honestly really okay with that, embracing the chance to be worked over and fucked with like she was. It was exciting to be made to submit like this, and honestly the chance to get pounded from behind while putting her mouth to work at something else was far more exciting to Anna Marie than lying on her back and moaning while she took a dick. It was a more active, more intense, and most importantly, it gave her more contact with more people at once.

Accepting where her priorities lay and rolling with them, Anna Marie performed to the best of her abilities. With Kurt, it was as simple as shoving her hips back to meet his thrusts, and that let her focus her attention and effort onto Raven. Her tongue worked eagerly at every inch of her slick pussy, not caring whether it was dark blue or bright pink that she licked so long as she could make her lose herself. Mining the cum out of Raven's spent hole with her tongue helped keep everyone involved nice and worked over, her shameless approach driven by something desperate and hungry. The delicious salty treat she lapped up only fed her urges more, left her hungrier and wanting to be fucked even more. It was a wonderful cycle, and Anna Marie knew she was becoming an insatiable slut in the process, but she was having too much fun to care.

The sight of Anna Marie greedily devouring Raven's pussy only further encouraged Kurt to lose himself to the excitement, pounding harshly and feverishly forward as he gave himself completely up to the pleasure and left nothing to chance. Fervid and desperate to lay absolute waste to her, Kurt kept going, moving on hard and fast without hesitation or care, shoving on and letting the way his mother so dominantly handled Anna Marie's mouth in form the way he pushed on to further work at her body. Frustrated and hot, he shoved forward, fiery in his approach and blistering in his pace, letting her feel the unbridled thrills taking hold of him. There was no shame in his approach, no moment of hesitation or doubt where he even flirted with the idea of holding back, and he let her feel all of his cruelty happily.

Getting used and fucked and dominated like this was Anna Marie's idea of a good time, and she embraced it all, rolling with the punches as the pleasure took her, as she went from the voyeur not able to cum before the fun was over to the center of attention getting both her holes fucked and putting her mouth to good use. It was perfect, the most satisfying course of action for her to be under, wound up and fucked into hot, creamy submission. She didn't shy away from her climax, from the hot, sudden cry of pure pleasure spilling from her lips as she lost herself completely to the excitement and the sensations seizing her. Happy to lose herself and release all control, Anna Marie came hard, and she dragged Kurt down with her, his cock unable to handle the sudden clenching of her tight ass around his cock.

Flooding his sister's backside with cum, Kurt howled out some eager vulgarities as he gave her what she craved, his head rolling back as he buried himself to the base inside of her tight ass. Raven didn't last too long either amid all of the desperate, hungry cunnilingus, with Anna Marie becoming so ravenous and desperate in her approach that she couldn't hold back for the life of her. The family all came together, joined in the unanimous satisfaction of their messy release. Three outcasts finally feeling like they belonged and sharing something together that helped ensure they were never going to be alone again.

"Mind wrecking my pussy next?" Anna Marie asked, looking over her shoulder with a bright smile, far from satisfied and greedily in pursuit of more before they'd even gathered breath.

"With that sex drive, you may as well be my blood daughter," Raven purred happily. "Sit her on your lap, Kurt. I'll clean up after your mess."


	2. A Trip To The Principal

"Thank you both for seeing me," Ms. Darkholme said, voice rumbling low and hot as she sized up Anna Marie and Kurt, having called the two students out of class very abruptly, sitting at her desk across from them with a firm glare in her eye and something very firm given the reality of her intentions. "One of you, to my understanding, is in a lot of trouble, while the other has performed perfectly fine as a model student and is here to receive a bit of a reward for their behavior. I believe you are both aware of who I'm talking about in each of these cases." Her eyes fell harshly onto both of her children as she sized them up.

Anna Marie had to remember not to call Ms. Darkholme "mama" as she sat across from her principal. At school, they were never to acknowledge their relations for reasons that Anna Marie believed had less to do with sincere attempts at stealth and subterfuge, and were much more about wanting maintaining some twisted sexual game her mother enjoyed, as the burning of a harsh gaze from behind 'Ms. Darkholme's' glasses warned her of something hot and worrying about to crash down upon her, and Anna Marie could do nothing to stop them. Having her mother secretly be the principal would have been maybe something to her benefit, but in her experience it just meant school wasn't somewhere she had much more freedom than anywhere else.

Kurt, by contrast, leaned back happily in his seat, knowing it was his sister about to receive the punishment for whatever she'd done. "I think I have a good idea of who's done nothing wrong in this room," he said with a bright smirk. Anna Marie snapped, "I woke up to you jerking off on my face!" as she turned toward her brother, only for Ms. Darkholme to stomp her foot, and for Anna Marie to tense up in worry. She'd broken the rule.

"I don't see how that would be possible, given that the two of you live at entirely different addresses, and trying to besmirch the name of a model student like Kurt here will only do worse for you. Strip."

"Excuse me?" Anna Marie gasped. Sex? She really had not been expecting sex at school. Just the teasing of it.

"You have been naked across every other inch of this school if I'm to understand it. So yes, Anna Marie. Strip down right now. Completely naked. And then sit yourself back down into the chair." Leaning back in her chair with a delighted, content smirk, Ms. Darkholme knew the power she held in her grasp and what she could do with it now.

Rising up to her feet, Anna Marie moved to strip herself bare, not doing it with any sense of sexiness or intrigue, but entirely rooted in the desire to do as she was told and avoid any punishment for her actions. Such undue attention did not make her feel good, as she wondered exactly what kind of game Ms. Darkholme was playing here, but she didn't really have a choice but to accept it. She undressed in front of the two people in the world who saw her naked the most, and in some ways that was kind of a comfort for her, something she could relax and enjoy for the sake of something a little bit warmer and more normal than she was used to. In a lot of other ways, it was madness, tension and heat winding her up as she tried to work through that panic in some way and be constructive about this. Or at least try to.

But as she stood naked in the principal's office, settling sheepishly down into her chair, she didn't exactly feel constructive. Or even really comfortable. Her eyes darted nervously back and forth between her mother and her brother, wondering what was going to happen next, who would make a move first. What move was even about to be made. She knew Raven had a plan, she just didn't yet know what it was and what debauchery it would entail, which kept her on her feet and nervous as she shifted and fidgeted in her seat.

Opening up a desk drawer, Ms. Darkholme retrieved a length of rope and a thick vibrator. "Kurt, be a dear and tie up my problem student for me," she said firmly, leaning in closer to stare at Anna Marie. "You are going to be on the unfortunate end of a lot of punishment, young lady. I know what you've done, and I'm going to make you confess all of it."

"I haven't done nothing," Anna Marie replied, grammatically incorrect for her intentions, but ringing true on a more direct basis for what she had in fact done. She didn't know whether to stare at Ms. Darkholme as a defiant student refusing to bow to her principal, or to shirk away apologetically from her mother's sharp eyes. There was no good way through any of this, really, as she wriggled under the haze and pressure of this firm gaze. But she didn't put up a fight as Kurt began to tie her up, the rope binding her tight into place within the chair, her arms tugged down to her sides for good measure and all roped up with a firmness that left Anna Marie stuck in place.

"Oh, I think you have done many things, dear. Perverse, twisted things that you simply must be punished for. Now the vibrator, Kurt. Turn it on to its highest setting and stuff it up her cunt. Right up until that handle is all that's sticking out of her." Ms. Darkholme spared no effort in holding Anna Marie's attention as she played around eagerly with the vulgar thrills of making her student suffer.

"Understood, Ms. Darkholme," Kurt said, taking hold of the toy. He was working very dutifully, happy to be a part of his mother's game and to tie his sister up. He wanted to see what madness awaited this depraved thrill, and he couldn't wait to experience it all, moving to shove the girthy vibrator into her waiting pussy. It wasn't too hard, and he even remarked on it. "I wonder if what bothers Ms. Darkholme has anything to do with how loose your twat is, and how easily I can fit this whole toy into you."

"Nngh, fuck off, Kurt," Anna Marie hissed, struggling under the sudden pressure of the buzzing toy stuffed into her. She wasn't ready for that, tense and frustrated under the heat and sudden pressure that came with the penetration, as the toy buzzed at its highest setting, a pace that she was definitely not prepared to handle. "Is this all you called me in for? To tie me up and stick a vibrator in me? That's--fuck, that's real lazy. I thought you'd think up something better and more fucked up to do to me than this."

Ms. Darkholme laughed softly, gesturing dismissively toward Anna Marie as she settled back in her seat. "This is all just window dressing to get you too aroused to resist. You're going to confess everything right now, Anna Marie. Going to tell me all about your filthy, filthy games all across the school, and you're not going to hold back from a single twisted second of telling me about all of them. So go on, whore, start confessing."

Shaking her head furiously as the mounting sensations began to hit her already, Anna Marie feigned ignorance. 'I don't know what you're talking about!" But the toy was deep inside of her and the vibrations seemed to reach into the very core of her being, making her thrash and twist about in writhing heat and worry under the growing sense of panic that she just couldn't shake. This was a lot to handle, and Anna Marie felt the pressure of the toy already making its efforts upon her too intensely for her to be ready to resist.

"Bullshit. I've been hearing about you slutting around this school for weeks now, and I want you to give me the details. Confess all of them right now for me, right here. In front of myself, and in front of this model student who I believe has earned a little show out of seeing the school whore broken down." Ms. Darkholme pressed her advantage leaning in closer, eyes flashing with brilliant, fiery wickedness as she made sure nothing was going to stop her now from seizing control of the situation before her. She was powerful and ready now to make her impact, to make sure that Anna Marie broke down. "Confess!"

Anna Marie knew she could have held out a little bit. Knew there was something to be said for rebellion, but she also knew this was a game, and knew there was only so much she could really do to fight and push against it before she was just ruining the fun for everyone. She had to give in to it, had to give her mama the satisfaction of her surrender and begin confessing all of the lurid details of her time around here. In truth, there was a lot to cover; after being given a collar to inhibit her powers, Anna Marie had finally decided it was time to make up for all the chances she never had to get laid. She was on a tear through the school of slutting her way around without hesitation or shame, moving on to push on through every opportunity she had, always in pursuit of more, always seeking to play around with the opportunities and pleasures in front of her. She just had to give into it, just had to accept that the only way through this was to give Ms. Darkholme exactly what she wanted.

"Alright," she sighed, nodding her head quickly, the panic and the heat getting to her as she felt herself utterly overwhelmed by it all. "Alright I'll tell you anything you want to know about the things I've been doing. I've been fucking all around the school, you're right. I'll tell you anything, just... Please untie me? Loosen this up? Turn the toy down? Anything?"

"Earn it," Ms. Darkholme snarled, having little intention of actually letting up on any of that, but she was eager to try.

With a needy whine, the frantically nodding girl began to accept her place, knowing there wasn't anywhere for her to go and anything she could do that would make this easier. So she broke. "I sucked cock behind the bleachers yesterday. I don't even know it was; some cute guy in my bio class. I passed him a note telling him to meet me out by the field, because I knew nobody was going to pay any attention during cheer practice when they were watching the girls bouncing, so I waited for him, he showed up, and I blew him. There, is that what you wanted?"

"I want details, you filthy tramp," Ms. Darkholme growled. "Give me more than that."

"O-okay. I got on my knees, pulled out his cock... Mm, he was so big! I don't even know his name, but I know he's eight inches long and that I fit him all the way down my fucking throat. I didn't play around with it either; seeing a cock that big just makes me too hungry to help myself. So I pushed forward and deepthroated him right away, sucking him down into my mouth and letting him listen to me gag on it a little bit. I wasn't worried about anyone else hearing because of how loud the music was. He loved the eye contact I gave him too; it's always more fun when I can stare up at a guy while I suck his cock. It's even more fun when he grabs my hair and calls me a 'dirty goth slut'. And he did. Forced me faster down his dick. I was in heaven!

"He took charge facefucking me, telling me I'd been giving him fuck-me eyes all class and that he couldn't focus on his work because he was too busy imagining if I could choke his cock down. Told me he wasn't sure if I could, but that I seemed like a fucked up bitch who would be down for anything. And I am, Ms. Darkholme! I'm a kinky oral slut who was happy to get facefucked and to give him everything he wanted. I still don't know his name, but I know what his big balls slapping against my chin feels like, and I know how good it is to feel like a filthy whore under the bleachers. I might go back some time again, suck some other stranger's cock. It felt good."

As Anna Marie let this story out, she writhed hotter in her chair. The vibrator buzzing inside of her twat didn't let up, and she found it harder to think straight as the pleasure burned within her, leaving her a hazy, chaotic mess struggling to think straight. She was so horny now, as the memories she dragged up and confessed to fueled something more primal and exciting than she could handle. A small puddle formed on the chair as her dripping pussy left a mess for her to only make bigger as she remained strapped in and hopeless.

"That certainly is not the extent of it, so go on," Ms. Darkholme growled, eyes remaining firm and tense toward Anna Marie. "I want to hear more stories from you. Tell me what other sins you've committed."

"I've fucked the football team," Anna Marie whined.

"Who on the football team?" Kurt asked, eyes going wide as he looked in awe at his sister, knowing she'd become a horny wreck, but having no idea it was that bad.

"The whole football team! At the same time! Remember their big win last Friday? I was the victory prize. I promised the quarterback while he was balls deep in me a few days before that if they won the game, they could gangbang me at the after-party, so I spent Friday night getting pounded by the guys all night. They would come in and out of the room, almost always at least two in there at once, and use my body however they wanted to. Pounding my holes every which way, I think everyone got a round with each of my holes at least once by the time the night was done. Sure, there were cheerleaders there, and guys fucked them, but they kept coming back for me.

"Why? Because I'm hot, I'm fucking freaky, and I'll take on three guys at once. They said it was good that I was willing to play along, that a freaky goth chick like me usually doesn't do stuff like that. I begged them to pump me full of 'school spirit' and turn me into a slut for Bayville High so thoroughly that after the pep rally in a few weeks, they could gangbang me in the locker room all over again. And those studs had so much school spirit for me to get filled with that I don't know how I handled it all!"

As she recounted the story of her gangbang, Anna Marie's hips rolled steadily forward, tension brewing hotter inside of her as she let the pleasure ache through her more powerfully and intensely than she had even the slightest idea how to handle. This was too much for her, the vibrator's pleasures feeling so much more intense with each passing second as she let the pressure crash into her, let the idea of submitting utterly to this madness take firmer and tighter hold of her. This was pure madness, but Anna Marie was too turned on to be able to stop it now, stuck writhing in place and letting it all happen.

Ms. Darkholme liked what she saw, but didn't like it nearly enough yet. "It sounds like you're a real cockslut, but I don't believe that's the extent of it. A goth bitch like you screams 'bi tease' harder than I've ever seen. What sorts of things are you doing to the girls of this school too? Are you as much of a subby fucktoy for them too?" Ms. Darkholme cut to the heart of the matter, happily letting her daughter twist hotter in her chair as her biting words dug in and she made sure her every action was one of harshness and control, confident in how she held power over this whole situation and worked through it all to her twisted, fucked up benefit.

But Anna Marie wasn't the only one getting worked up and overwhelmed by this. Kurt squirmed in his seat, his pants growing far too tight as he found himself worked up by the pressure and frustration of hearing his sister's depraved slut stories spilling out, all with an urgency and breathy panic thanks to the vibrator that made it all just too much to handle. He was amazed by this all, left aching with excitement and want for her that felt too powerful to deal with. He wanted more, leaning into the chaos and accepting what he saw, intrigued by how deep this could all go.

"Wanda," Anna Marie whined. "I've been munching on Wanda's pussy every other day for weeks! We usually slip off to the library. Nobody looks twice at a pair of goth chicks hanging out there during lunch, since nobody wants to sit with us anyway. But once nobody is looking, I get under the table, tug up her skirt, and I press my face right into her tasty pussy and start eating her out. It's always the same thing, and it's always so good! She loves it when I get down and dirty with her, and struggles to keep quiet. She wants to scream my name so bad while my tongue is buried up her twat, I know it. And I try to make her scream it too, just because I can. Just because I know that one day I'll make her cum her brains out and she'll scream my name so loud the whole school knows it, and then girls will be lining up to sit on my slutty face and have me devour their cunts!"

"I've heard enough," Ms. Darkholme said, hands slamming down on the table as she rose up from her seat.

"You'll let me go?" A hopeful, throbbing edge to the way Anna Marie asked hinted at just how desperate she was, aching with need for the chance to be let go of as the toy ravaged her, leaving her a hopeless mess struggling to keep her thoughts straight as her focus spun wildly about and she found it almost impossible to think. She was a hopeless wreck here, and she hadn't the slightest idea how to fix this. Her pussy left a bigger, wetter mess all over the chair as she writhed in panic.

"Oh no, not anything to do with you," Ms. Darkholme sighed, and as she straightened herself out, her disguise dropped, leaving the shapely blue woman in her place. "Just that I think your brother and I have suffered enough without some time. Kurt, honey, please come bend your mother over her desk and fuck her raw. I know that big cock of yours must just be aching with need right now."

"I am not the least bit sorry for you," Kurt said to Anna Marie as he got around behind Raven quickly, undoing his pants as he circled around the desk to whip out his cock, shoving his mother quickly down over her desk. Anna Marie stared in worry and need at the sight of her brother's big cock aching from the pressure of having listened to her stories, now begging to plunge into something tight and hot, and it was all Anna Marie's fault it seemed that she wasn't getting any now. Kurt moved to claim Raven swiftly, pushing his cock deep into his mother's tight, slick hole and groaning out in hot, rumbling ecstasy at the snug feeling of her amazing cunt wrapped around him.

"That's not fair!" Anna Marie gasped, thrashing in her seat as she struggled to try and pull away, watching on in panic and shame as the pressures of hips pounding onward helped give to Raven, not to her, all of the pleasure she felt she earned. "You used me as fucking foreplay to get you two so hot that you could just go at it and ignore me? Really, mama?"

"Really," Raven groaned, hands gripping the table tightly as she pushed her shapely rear back against her son's relentless thrusts, moans rumbling hotly as they rose from her lips and the swell of burning passion caught hold of her. Raven didn't hold anything back now, as listening to her daughter's confessions of gangbangs and dalliances in the most risky and public of places drove her up the wall with excitement. "It sounds to me as though you have been getting plenty of sex everywhere else across the school grounds, so what difference is it to you if one time, your brother and I enjoy ourselves?"

Anna Marie whined and squirmed harder, now fully aware of where this game was going and what the intention had been from the beginning, and she hated it. The tight hold of the ropes kept her in place and hopeless under the pressure of this awful situation, keeping her stuck in her seat and watching as her brother got all the fun of fucking Raven and she was stuck to just sit there tied up and lament her shameful actions. "This ain't fair," she pleaded, but it was no use; the smile growing across her mother's face seemed to only brighten as she twisted in agony, playing into everything Raven had intended for her with such totality that it was downright embarrassing that she'd been caught like this in the first place.

And now there was nothing Anna Marie could do about it but watch as her mother and her brother fucked right in front of her, in the middle of the day, while she remained stuck to a chair with a vibrator stuffed up her twat. A big, thick, powerful vibrator, sure, but seeing her brother's juicy cock just long enough to watch it sink into Raven's pussy instead did not make her feel better at all about what she was doing, and she struggled to think of a way out of this as she burned needier and hotter, left hopelessly stuck in place as this all happened too quickly for the poor girl to be able to handle.

"I can't say I agree," Raven moaned, shoving her round ass back against her son's lap. "What do you think Kurt? Is wrecking me with your big, hard cock while Anna Marie squirms like the little fuck-happy whore that she is fair? Is the two of us enjoying something when this black-lipped harlot is always traipsing about the school getting her holes pumped full of cum 'fair'?"

"Da," Kurt said, nodding happily as he let the twisted fun wash over him too, embracing the chance to really get to work at having fun with this, abandoning all sense of shame or worry as he let the pleasure wash over him, let the ferocity of how tightly wound he was after those stories drive his hips forward with desperate vigor. He needed to fuck so badly now, overwhelmed by the allure of these stories, having had no idea just how much his sister was sleeping around in addition to all the things she was doing with him and their mother at home. "Especially since apparently I got the football team's sloppy fortieths on Saturday morning. This whore can burn."

Anna Marie whimpered as the pressure throbbed through her. Her legs kicked about, or at least tried to as the pressure of the ropes dug into her legs kept her from doing anything of the sort. She was a hopeless kind of mess here, struggling to push on through this haze and this heat while getting used by a toy, taken advantage of by the people she cared about most, and ultimately left to burn and suffer under this bliss. There was so much she hated about this, but there was no denying the pleasure of the toy buzzing inside of her, of the way it inched her closer and closer to fiery orgasmic relief whether she was prepared for it or not.

A good, hard pounding over the desk was exactly what Raven needed, and she could tell by the fervor behind Kurt's thrusts that he agreed completely, as the two of them engaged in a moment of hot, raw incestuous bliss in front of Anna Marie, groaning louder and hotter as the pleasure wound them up and they rapidly approached their limit, approached the end of this panic and this pleasure. There was no turning back from it, and as they found themselves inching closer, Raven groaned, "I want to carry my son's cum around with me for the rest of the day."

"Mother!" Kurt gasped, head rolling back as he lost himself, hips slamming forward and burying the whole of his cock hard into the waiting embrace of Raven's cunt. He gasped and bucked under the pressure of a powerful, messy orgasm, gushing hot shots of thick, rich spunk deep into her and giving up to her exactly what she craved, as Raven gasped her way through a primal, squirming orgasm, her toes curling as she felt the bliss of a big dick erupting inside of her and embraced every shameless second of its surrender, overwhelmed by just how good it was.

The sight of them climaxing and enjoying themselves all proved too much for poor Anna Marie, too. She came, biting down hard on her lip as she trembled and twisted her way through the heat and the bliss, overwhelmed by the sensations rushing across her body, burning up with fiery excitement and letting the pleasure ruin her from the inside out. "Please, please untie me now. Let me join. I want to get fucked too. Please, mama, let me eat his cum outta your pussy, I know you love it when I do that!"

"Absolutely not," Raven said, even as she untied Anna Marie. "You are to dress yourselves back up and return to class now. If you truly cannot wait until we get home for me to tend to your desires, I'm sure you can ring up the football team instead." It was a harsh little reminder for Anna Marie to be left with. "But if you do keep your pants on the rest of the day, when we get home, I can tend to you, and your brother can help." Shifting back into Ms. Darkholme for a moment, she finished on, "Now get to class you two! This is a place of learning, regardless of how some choose to treat it!'


End file.
